Nightmares
by writer0824
Summary: Donnie has been having a nightmare lately, and doesn't want to sleep. Can Mikey get his older brother to finally get some sleep, and figure out why Donnie hates sleeping so much? One-shot, brotherly moment, Donnie and Mikey. Now taking requests on brother moments, let me know which brothers you want. No flames, but R&R.


TMNT

A/N- Here's another Donnie and Mikey fan fic. I don't know why, but they are my favorite brothers to write about. But, you know the rules, no flames, but I will take reviews. Taking requests on brother moments.

Mikey was walking out of his room. He looked around the living room, to see his family wasn't there.

' Maybe Donnie's in his lab...', Mikey thinks, and walks to the lab. He was right. Donnie was typing on his computer, not paying attention to his surroundings.

'' Donnie?'', Mikey asks.

'' Yea, Mikey?'', Donnie immediately asks, hearing Mikey's voice.

'' Where is everyone?'', Mikey asks.

'' Splinter had to go do something, and Leo and Raph should be in the dojo.'', Donnie answers.

'' Oh, what are you doing?'', Mikey asks, sitting beside Donnie.

'' Oh, just working on some new inventions that could help us against the Kraang.'', Donnie answers.

'' Dude, you have to relax, when's the last time you gotten any sleep?'', Mikey asks.

'' I haven't been sleeping for a couple days, I have to work on this.'', Donnie says, not wanting to lie to Mikey. He'll lie to Leo and Raph about it, but Mikey was different. Even when he tried, Mikey caught him. He could finish the work anytime he wanted. He didn't want to sleep. He couldn't without having the same dream. Mikey didn't know this, but he knew there had to be a reason Donnie didn't want to sleep. He was going to find out soon.

'' Donnie... please get some rest.'', Mikey says.

'' Mikey, I can't. If I finish this invention, it could protect us.'', Donnie says, letting a yawn escape.

'' Donnie...'', Mikey begs.

'' Mikey, this is important. It has to be done.'', Donnie says, trying to get Mikey to understand.

'' Donnie, please, get some rest, you can't keep it up forever.'', Mikey says.

'' There are too many things to be done.'', Donnie says. Donnie looks at Mikey, and saw Mikey giving him the puppy dog eyes.

'' Please, do it for me?'', Mikey pleads. Donnie sighs.

'' Alright, little bro, you got me.'', Donnie says. Mikey allows a smile to escape, as he tackles Donnie in a hug.

'' Thanks, big bro.'', Mikey smiles. Donnie couldn't help but smile at Mikey.

'' Well, you would of argued with me until I give in.'', Donnie says.

'' Yep.'', Mikey says. Donnie gets up and Mikey follows. Donnie walks in his room, and Mikey sat in the chair in his room. '' I know you too well, Donnie, the moment I leave, you'll go back to work. I'm staying until you are asleep.''

'' Alright, lil bro, no point in protesting.'', Donnie sighs, laying on his bed, and falls asleep faster than he thinks.

'' Night, Donnie, love ya.'', Mikey says, with a smile. He goes to leave, but finds Donnie starting to have a nightmare.

Donnie's Nightmare

Donnie and Mikey were on a rooftop. Leo and Raph were going to be there, but they had to do something Donnie can't remember.

'' Donnie, what's wrong?'', Mikey asks, taking his older brother's shoulder.

'' Just... thinking, lil bro, don't worry about it.'', Donnie says. Then, Donnie started feeling this cold, dark feeling. Like something bad was about to happen. Donnie got up, and put himself in front of Mikey. Then, that's when the chaos started.

Foot Ninjas, Shredder, Dogpound, Fishface, and Karai appeared.

'' Donnie?'', Mikey asks, getting out his nunchuks. Donnie gets out his bo staff.

'' Stay back, Mikey.'', Donnie says, then that's when Shredder, Karai, Fishface, and Dogpound attacked, the Foot watched. Fishface and Karai took on Donnie, and Dogound and Fishface took on Mikey.

'' It seems the turtles care about this one very much.'', Shredder smiles. Dogpound lifts up Mikey by the front shell. Shredder slashes Mikey's shell, killing him slowly

'' I've been wanting you dead for some time now, Turtle.'', Dongpound growls. Donnie was fighting Karai, until he heard Mikey scream in pain. He turns around, and sees Mikey... laying on the ground... dead.

'' I would kill you, Donatello, but why bother? You couldn't protect your only little brother. The one that means the world to you. The only person that ever understood you. And, he's dead. Why would we kill you when you can slowly die from your little brother's death.'', Shredder snaps. Donnie ran over to Mikey. He cradled the younger brother in his arms.

'' Mikey, Mikey, wake up, baby bro, wake up.'', Donnie pleads. Mikey slowly opens his eyes, but barely manages it.

'' Hey... Donnie, it looks like this is the end of the line.'', Mikey sighs. Donnie begins to cry. '' Don't cry, big bro, please. If my heart stops beating, the pain will stop. I won't be in pain anymore. Please, know that I love you and you're my best friend. Tell Leo and Raph I love them, and tell them not to blame themselves. And tell Sensei I'm sorry for being such a pain. And, I love him. And, thanks for being a great dad. Oh, and, Donnie?''

'' Y-yeah, lil bro?'', Donnie asks.

'' Don't blame yourself for this. You faced Karai and Fishface, you didn't know this was happening. If you know this was going to happen, you wouldn't of let it. Thanks for being my best friend.'', Mikey says. '' I love y-'', but that's when his heart stopped.

'' Mikey! Mikey, no!'', Donnie screams, and tears fall freely down his cheeks. '' I love you, little brother.''

End of Dream

Donnie jumped out of bed, and sees Mikey standing there, worried. Mikey had wide eyes, and looked like he didn't move. Donnie had tear stains on his cheeks, red eyes, and his usual warm brownish red eyes, were dull.

'' Donnie?'', Mikey asks. He walks over beside his older brother, only to have Donnie wrap his arms around him and cry. '' Hey, big bro, it's okay.''

'' Yeah, it is.'', Donnie says, releasing Mikey, and trying to stop shaking in fear. Mikey looks at Donnie.

'' What was the nightmare about?'', Mikey asks, concerned. Donnie told him everything.

'' Yeah, I've been having it lately.'', Donnie sighs.

'' Is that why you hate to sleep?'', Mikey asks. Donnie nods. '' When did it happen?''

'' After the first night we faced Shredder, Karai started coming in them a couple weeks ago.'', Donnie answers. Mikey hugged Donnie.

'' It was only a nightmare, I'm right here.'', Mikey smiles, but could tell the dream was still fresh in Donnie's mind. '' You know it's not real. And, after the whole Slash thing, I don't think Raph or Leo will leave us alone Topside ever again. I mean, Raph is still pretty shaken up about it, though he'll never admit it.''

'' I know.'', Donnie says. Mikey lies beside his brother, and curls up to him.

'' I'm right here, Donnie, I'm not going anywhere, and Shredder doesn't know where we are.'', Mikey assures his brother. Donnie wraps his arms around Mikey, protectively.

'' I know that, it was just it freaked me out a little.'', Donnie sighs. Mikey looks at his best friend.

'' But, you have no reason to. Raph and Leo won't let Shredder hurt us.'', Mikey says. Donnie was worried about his two older brothers, but they never appeared in his nightmare. Only Mikey did.

'' I know.'', Donnie says, with a small yawn.

'' Here, maybe you can sleep if you know that I'm right here, and you won't let anything happen to me.'', Mikey says, with a smile. Donnie smiled back.

'' Alright.'', he sighs. He closes his eyes, and falls asleep. Only this time, he knew Mikey was right beside him safe. And, when Mikey was near Donnie, he wouldn't let anything happen to them.

A/N- Hey, I'll take reviews, but no flames. If you want a brother moment between two certain brothers, let me know. This is my first time taking requests, so I'm going to do my best. Sorry if this story is awful.


End file.
